FATE OF SOULS
by Saya-x
Summary: By: Saya-x , Mark3339 Sumary: Dos almas separadas por el destino, dos corazones separados por el amor y dos cuerpos separados por el deseo; podrán estas dos almas superar las adversidades y estar juntas por la eternidad...?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo esta historia solo está inspirada en su obra

**Capítulo 1**

_"Si el destino es una rueda, nosotros somos la arena que queda atrapada debajo de ella."_

La tarde era gris, el viento soplaba con premura las hojas secas de Karakura y un ligero frio calaba la piel. Al parecer todo iba de acuerdo a como era el mundo interno de un joven de cabellos revueltos y color anaranjado, y entonces se preguntó a si mismo...

\- Sera acaso que los dioses entienden su sufrir ?... No, no puede ser eso, ellos me odian.

Se sentían las pisadas lentas y pesadas de aquel personaje como de alguien que no quiere llegar a su destino. Cada paso y respiración que daba carecía de sentido para él, su cabeza llena de pensamientos y recuerdos era un caos, un infierno en la cual nadie en su sano juicio quisiera estar. Además del hecho de regresar a su cuerpo humano preservado, cortesía del "generoso" Urahara (sarcasmo... Dónde? XD), no ayudaba mucho en su andar ya que 18 años no habían pasado en vano. Ya se notaba la falta de costumbre de ser humano otra vez, lo único bueno sería no envejecer en este tiempo, aún parecía un chiquillo de 17, pero su alma tenía todos los estragos de esos dolorosos años.

A solo corta distancia de su casa, divisa un lugar en particular deteniéndose cerca de un muro, ubicado en una acera frente a su antiguo hogar…

\- Recuerdo que era viernes, alrededor de las 8 pm o tal vez más...

Flashback

Aquel hollow había atacado a mi familia corrí hacia la calle el tenia a Yuzu... Estaba petrificado nunca antes había visto un hollow y allí estaba con mi pequeña hermana entre sus garras como una bestia aferrándose a su presa, de repente una sombra paso, era ella que de un solo movimiento había cortado al hollow, y de esa forma mi hermana fe salvada en el acto ella cayo, logre atraparla, pero estaba lastimada...

-Yuzu ¿estás bien? ...¿¡hey!?

-¡no te desconcentres mocoso! No le ha comido el alma a ninguno de tus familiares!

-espera un momento! ¿! No que los hollows atacan a la gente para comerse sus almas... Entonces porque ataco a mi familia!?

\- los hollows vagan buscando personas con alta concentración espiritual, por esa razón algunos humanos comunes y corrientes son atacados

-... ¿Qué quieres decir!?

\- yo nunca había visto ni oído de un humano que pudiera ver shinigamis y liberarse del kido por sí mismo o que tuviera una concentración espiritual tan alta... Así que probablemente su objetivo... ERAS TU!

-un segundo ¿vino por mí?... Entonces quieres decir que esto es mi culpa..., por la cual Yuzu y Karin están cubiertas de sangre todo es...

-Espera. No quise decir que...

En ese momento el hollow aprovechó para golpearla maldito cobarde atacarla por la espalda él no se merecía misericordia alguna.

\- Shinigami!... ¡Ya fue...! ¡SUFICIENTE! ... Oye...tu... ¿Quieres mi alma, cierto? ,¡ Entonces pelea conmigo cara a cara! ¡Nadie más tiene que ver con esto! ¡Trata de matarme y toma mi alma!

\- ¡TONTO!

De repente a mi frente... ella estaba entre el hollow y yo, era un escudo humano, me salvo de su ataque...pero, porque? ...sangre por todas partes, en especial alrededor de su cuerpo; ese pequeño y delicado cuerpo, sin dejar de ser fuerte y decidido. Frente a mis ojos vi cómo se desplomaba, estaba tan asustado de que ese sea su último acto como segadora de almas.

\- QUE... ¡SHINIGAMI!

\- Ha ..Ha.. Tu... idiota...¡ya te lo había dicho, tu poder no es nada comparado con el de él...! O pensabas que todo acabaría si le dabas tu alma? ... ¡de cualquier manera eres un idiota!

\- LO SIENTO... YO... SOLO...

\- No te preocupes... Es lo que me gustaría decir... Desafortunadamente ya no estoy en condiciones de pelear... Ahora, todos nosotros solo podemos esperar... Hasta convertirnos en su comida...

\- Es mi culpa...!todos van a morir...!

\- ha... ¿Quieres salvar a tu familia?

-¿¡hay alguna marera!? ¿¡Una manera para ayudarlos!? !DIME!

Ella se recargo contra la pared, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba, levanto su zampakuto y con toda decisión me dijo...

-¡TIENES QUE... CONVERTIRTE EN SHINIGAMI!

-Que!- ¿Que estás diciendo?- ¿Cómo...?- ¡Es posible!

\- Te daré la mitad de mis poderes de shinigami atravesando tu pecho con esta zampakuto... De esa forma podrás conseguir los poderes de un shinigami temporalmente... ¡y podrás pelear con el hollow de igual a igual!

-¿Esta bien hacer algo como esto...?

-... No lo sé. Por supuesto que este es un plan en vista de tu gran poder espiritual... El porcentaje de éxito no es muy alto... ¡Y si falla, morirás...! - ¡como sea, no hay otra manera! - ¡Y el tiempo se agota!

Luego de eso Yuzu tuvo una pesadilla, se preocupaba por mí, toda mi familia se preocupaba por mi incluso aun estando a punto de morir... Y yo era el que estaba temblando...parecía un estúpido! y tome la decisión que cambiaría mi vida por completo...

-¡Dame la espada, shinigami!- ¡Hay que probar tu idea!

-NO SOY "SHINIGAMI"- SOY "KUCHIKI RUKIA"

\- Ya veo... YO SOY KUROSAKI ICHIGO. - recemos porque esta no se convierta en la última vez... Que nos veamos. ...(ಥ_ಥ)

El hollow se acercaba, y si no nos dábamos prisa...tomé de la espada y ella la empuñadura, y así esa noche sellamos nuestro destino...

.

.

.

Luego de eso acabe con el hollow y me desplome, pero ella siempre estuvo a mi lado en cada momento y nunca me abandono. Ella sin conocerme, se sacrificó, no sé si lo hizo por su deber o si lo hizo por algo más ... Quiero creer que lo hizo por lo segundo, pero después de todo ella me dio el poder que tanto deseaba para proteger lo que quería: a mi familia, a mis amigos ...y a ella , quien me cambio la vida, quien paro mi lluvia interior, quien me daba la fortaleza cada vez que perdía la determinación en mi alma y si ... tengo que aceptarlo era un chiquillo tonto, insensato y sobre todo ingenuo, y es que la necesitaba tanto; ella era la única quien podía sacarme de ese estado era mi pilar era mi todo y ahora ya no está ... Porque? No otra vez!... Otra vez NO!

-MALDICION!

Ya lo había vivido, 17 meses infernales sin Rukia era una tortura en todo momento me preguntaba si podría con la velocidad del mundo sin ti... Pero en mi interior sabía la respuesta, era inútil ignorarlo... No podía, cada día que pasaba me hundía más en esa maldita depresión que carcomía mi corazón, cuerpo y alma. Pero ella volvió por mí, y al verla me sentí tan completo, tan en paz; sin embargo comparando el ahora con aquella vez, hay algo diferente... Yo en ese entonces podía respirar porque sabía que ella se encontraba bien a salvo en la SS. Ahora después de todo lo que paso...ella... Estaba muerta ya no regresaría por mí, ni por nadie más, ya todo había acabado todo mi mundo había terminado, porque mi mundo era ella, y lo peor de todo es que era mi culpa...si tan solo...la hubiese podido proteger aquel momento...y es que todo paso tan rápido...

Ya no podía con ese sentimiento que me embargaba tanto tiempo en tristeza y lamentaciones, tantos años en una depresión que trataba de superar sin éxito alguno se desbordaban. En ese momento en ese lugar que significo tanto para él, allí arrodillado en el asfalto con los puños cerrados contra el piso y la cabeza agachada se dejó llevar por la desolación, lagrimas brotaban rodando por sus mejillas y caían al piso confundiéndose con la lluvia; y es que en cada situación angustiante de su vida siempre lo acompañaba. No sabía en qué momento había empezado a llover ya no le importaba y es que estaba tan desolado que se sentía desfallecer con cada sollozo se ahogaba más, le faltaba el aire, se hiperventilaba terminando así en el piso... Momentos antes de caer inconsciente pudo divisar alguien que se aproximaba su rostro le parecía familiar...

-¿eres la muerte? - espero que lo seas... llévame con ella...

.

.

.

El sol caía en su rostro ya era de mañana no recordaba como llego a su cama, en su cuarto para ser exactos, hace cuanto tiempo que no estaba allí?... No lo recordaba, al parecer todo seguía igual; tal y como lo había dejado: su escritorio, su cama y... Su closet. Posa sus ojos sobre él, se acerca lentamente sus manos sudan abre el closet por si algún milagro ocurría... Pero nada... que tonto si lo abriera mil veces el resultado sería el mismo. Ella no se encontraría allí. Una nostalgia lo invade tanto tiempo la tuvo tan cerca a solo metros de él y nunca se atrevió a acercarse a decirle todas las cosas que tenía dentro suyo en su corazón, en su alma...

-Pero, que idiota fui!

Decirle todos los días las cosas que sentía por ella, cuánto significaba para él y cuanto la necesitaba en todos los aspectos para su vida. Y otra vez estaba allí recordando lo cobarde que fue y que aún sigue siendo...pero esta vez haría algo para remediarlo, ya no podía soportar esa existencia que llevaba...

Bajo las escaleras hasta su sala, pero no estaba solo reconoció de inmediato una figura masculina esperando por él.

-Hola, Papa... Pfff pero que viejo estas! Cada día este más demacrado.

-Ja, no tengo tanta suerte como otros que eligieron una vida en la cual la juventud eterna es una de las ventajas, además yo soy un joven quinceañero por dentro. No como otros (¬_¬)...

\- Pff algunas cosas nunca cambian - mi viejo nunca madurará, pensaba...

\- Pero, otras si... Estúpido hijo mío.

-Sabes que yo no elegí esta vida…. ¡Me obligaron!

Y es que esos 18 años que pasó en la SS no fue por elección propia, bueno tal vez en parte. Como bien lo dijo el comandante de todo el Gotei 13 Shunsui Kyoraku, el poder que había adquirido ichigo en el trascurso de la guerra sangrienta afectaría en medida la estabilidad del mundo humano, por consiguiente a los humanos cosa que no debía permitir. Al recibir esta noticia Ichigo no se inmutó, es más dentro de sí sabía que era lo mejor que le estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Volver al mundo humano requería una gran fuerza de voluntad, que en ese momento no la tenía; y es que allí tenia tantos recuerdos con ella, que sería una tortura. Y así ichigo se quedó ayudando a la reconstrucción de la SS.

-Eso lo sé, no tenías otra opción... Pero siempre pudiste comenzar otra vez en la SS, pero tú te negaste eso en tu patético intento de sobrellevar a tu manera lo que paso. Mira, todos la queríamos, sabes que yo la quería como a una hija. Todo el tiempo que estuvo con nosotros, nos hizo quererla cada vez más, solo no seas tan egoísta para creer que eres el único que sufre por ella - No sabes cuánto agradezco a la vida que ustedes dos se encontraran; rukia chan te hizo mejor persona; aunque parezca increíble te hizo madurar, cosa que creía que jamás ocurría. Recuerda algo ella dio su vida por el bien de todos, pero sobre todo por ti, solo nos queda disfrutar la vida que ella nos concedió. Así es que vive... Por que como estas, solo serias un dolor en el trasero para ella… Es tiempo que la olvides hijo, la vida que llevas no puede seguir más, eso que dices vida...ES UN INFIERNO!

-Como me puedes decir eso! Olvidarla...olvidarla NUNCA! Ella es todo para mí... Papa si tu estuvieses en mi lugar olvidarías a mama? DIME! - creo que tu harías hasta lo imposible por traerla de vuelta y eso es justamente lo que haré.

\- Tsk! Tan terco como tu padre. Entonces, ichigo dime... Porque aún sigues aquí!?

-Lo sé, lo sé ya me voy. Regresare

\- ahh y gracias por traerme a casa…

\- ha! De nada idiota no te dejaría como un perro tirado en la calle.

Al ver a su hijo salir por la puerta, el ex capitán del escuadrón 10 pensó que su hijo nunca se rendiría y sentía algo de pena por haber insistido tanto en que comience de nuevo olvidando a Rukia, pero por dentro se aliviaba; su instinto de padre le decía que esos dos habían nacido el uno para el otro y se llenaba de orgullo que su idiota hijo haya heredado su persistencia ಥ^ಥ. Al oír la puerta cerrarse el viejo patriarca Isshin Kurosaki esbozo una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

_Nota: bueno mis queridos lectores dejen sus reviews! Hasta el próximo capítulo! _


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

"_La espada si la suelto no puedo protegerte, si la empuño no puedo abrazarte."_

Al cerrar la puerta de su antiguo hogar no puede evitar reprimir una ligera sonrisa, ya que no podía negarlo.

\- Tsk, ese viejo idiota, tiene una forma peculiar de decir las cosas… -dijo susurrando.

Avanzando a su reunión con aquel personaje excéntrico, sentía una ligera ansiedad recorrer su cuerpo, un ligero sudor sobre su nuca lo invade; ya que sabía que aquella conversación no sería fácil; más aún si se trataba sacarle algo a alguien, también si es que él llegaba comprender algo y es que este joven de cabello inusual no era muy perspicaz que digamos.

Al llegar a una tienda algo humilde y poco ambientada a la época, espera ser recibido por alguien, pero al parecer está vacía.

\- Pero que tonto! Jinta y Ururu deben de ser mayores. 18 años no pasaron en vano, o no?- pensándolo un poco – ellos ya deben de haber hecho sus propias vidas y todo continua …

Entra al a la tienda y un cuerpo grande y robusto llega a recibirlo.

\- Otro más a la lista de los inmortales, al parecer no ha cambiado en nada, será que las personas no lo notan?... que cuento le meterán a la gente? – tras lo cual pensó en el nombre de un producto de Urahara- "crema rejuvenecedora de urahara"…pff vaya tontería! No me sorprendería que sigan estafando a la gente… ¬.¬- Pensó.

\- Kurosaki sama pase por favor, Urahara san lo espera- Dijo Tessai, mientras le indicaba el camino.

Al estar en el típico recibidor recordó todas las veces que tuvo reuniones con sus amigos y camaradas, ya sea para hacer estrategias antes de una batalla o simplemente para compartir buenos momentos. Entonces su semblante cambio a uno más afligido, recordó todas esas risas, golpes y miradas que se dieron con una persona en particular en aquel salón…

\- Rukia …

\- Kurosaki san… cuanto tiempo!...a no, espera fue ayer :v – Dijo urahara en su típico tono burlón – veo que quedó muy bien mi trabajo de preservación de cuerpos humanos- Agrego el tendedero.

El chico se sonrojo al verse descubierto murmurando su nombre frente al comerciante, pero al parecer no lo noto, o si lo hizo…?

\- kurosaki san, sé que sólo soy un humilde, guapo y atractivo comerciante pero… no es para que te sonrojes al verme llegar :v – tapándose el rostro con su abanico y el rostro de lado haciendo un ademan con su mano – Me halagas kurosaki san, pero no soy de esos D: lo respeto, pero Nope :v

\- CALLATE! De una puñetera vez o te daré razones para que te tapes el rostro cuando te desfigure a golpes- Dijo con el puño alzado, las venas de la frente a flor de piel y con un tono rojizo en el rostro casi al tono de su cabello.

Al parecer tantos años pasaron y no hicieron mella en aquel tendero seguía igual físicamente y con ese humor tan extraño, como si ninguna pena, tragedia o guerra lo afectaran; tal vez sea por lo sabio que es; no solo por su inteligencia, sino aquella sabiduría que solo aquellos que pasaron por mucho en sus vidas son capaces de obtenerla.

\- Hmph… bueno de todas formas "gracias" por cuidar de mi cuerpo.

Sabía que nada era gratis en este mundo y mucho menos con kisuke Urahara lo y sabía muy bien… de primera mano y pues bueno de segunda también al recordar las penurias que tuvo que pasar Renji cuando estuvo hospedado con Urahara, de alguna u otra forma el tendero le haría "compensar" esos favores.

\- O no es ninguna molestia Kurosakui san! – sino para que están los amigos! - Con abanico en mano ocultado medio rostro y con una mirada oscurecida por su flequillo dice – Pero no olvides que soy un comerciante… Y que de la amistad no se puede comer - pues veras mi negocio tuvo ventas bajas este mes … U.u (gotita de sudor cae al costado de su cara xD)

\- Si, si claro lo que tú digas… Como sea! – cambiando de tono de voz y con un aspecto más serio en su rostro – sabes a que he venido, verdad? …. Urahara san.

* * *

Dando unos últimos detalles a los informes del censo, para terminar la reconstrucción de la SS un joven novato y sobreviviente de la guerra sangrienta terminaba el papeleo y corría por los pasillos de la 11° división del Gotei 13

\- Kurosaki sama

Pude notar en el horizonte la silueta de mi superior, aquel hombre alto con esa cabellera singular y sobretodo con esa presión espiritual increíble que si bien no afectaba a los demás shinigamis aún me causaba un poco de miedo estar junto a él pero sobre todo misterio y admiración, es que se hablaba tanto de él….

\- El censo del distrito 24 está terminado – Dijo el novato, jadeante por llegar a tiempo.

\- Gracias, Hibiki san.

Trabaje mucho por estar bajo su mando y aunque no fuese un capitán ya que el rechazo el puesto por razones que desconozco él era el mayor héroe de toda la sociedad de almas desde que llego como un ryoka se labro su fama de héroe y no esta demás decir que siempre lo admire y es mi modelo a seguir, nuestra relación siempre era de sumo respeto ya que la primera vez que hable con el me intimidaba con el paso del tiempo descubrí que era un ser misterioso se alejaba del mundo, solo estaba empecinado en su trabajo, era el que más trabajaba por la reconstrucción de la SS como ninguno otro. Supuse que era por tu alto deber para con el Gotei o como Shinigami pero dentro de mí decía que era algo más lo podía percibir todo este tiempo trabajando bajo su mando pude notar a un ser taciturno, reservado y algunas veces afligido todo cubierto por una máscara de estoica solemnidad, la razón por la que resultaba atemorizante preguntarle la razón de su proceder.

Esa mirada perdida en los papeles, revisando minuciosamente cada detalle parecía vacía y pérdida luego de un rato de escudriño de mi parte hacia su persona, me fije que esa mirada cambiaba de objetivo. No puede ser, se habrá dado cuenta que lo estaba mirando!? Rápido, rápido disimula…

\- Ahh ... etto Kurosaki sama el informe cumple con sus requisitos…. e/e

\- Al parecer todo está bien, Hibiki san. Pero… deja de verme de esa forma tan inquisidora, que me pones nervioso -.-

\- Ehhhh! Sumimasen! no me degrade Kurosaki sama – De rodillas y con la cabeza baja.

\- Ha, ha. No seas paranoico y deja el drama Hibiki. – Aunque… No sería mala idea.

\- No … se lo suplico!

\- Ya, ya …solo era una broma. Y levántate del piso.

\- … Una broma? – ¡Que! ¡Usted haciendo una broma! – se cae de espaldas.

\- Que me crees el capitán de la 6° división! No soy tan aburrido!

\- Je, je, je…Bueno no pensé que usted tenía sentido del humor – Me tomo por sorpresa kurosaki sama.

\- Hmph… Como sea, continuemos con el trabajo.

\- Hai…

Me sentía más cómodo con esa nueva faceta de mi superior pero me dejaba más consternado aun, porque de la noche a la mañana era más amable?... y hasta cómico! Algo raro sucedía, o es que siempre fue así y no me di cuenta!?… la ansiedad me carcomía las entrañas, me mordía los labios sentía como un calor bajaba desde mi cabeza hasta mi abdomen, el sudor comenzaba aparecer y junto a él, tenía las extremidades frías. Ahhh porque seré tan curioso espero no pasarme de indiscreto y que la suerte este de mi lado. Bueno era ahora o nunca, le preguntare…

\- Mirando de reojo a su subordinado – Hibiki, que pasa? – te noto raro.

\- Ahh… ehh… etto, pues vera kurosaki sama – quería hacerle una pregunta, si no es mucha molestia, claro.

\- Si, dime de que se trata.

\- Porque trabaja tan arduamente por la reconstrucción de la SS? – no es que este mal, solo que... – habla rápidamente _– parece que solo vive para su trabajo!_ – oh! Dios aplaca su ira, pensó.

Y allí estaba un joven temeroso por lo que podría pasar después de esa interrogante, tsk! Que tonto… que piensa que le voy hacer!? Qué clase de retorcida imagen tiene de mí ¡? Ha, ha, ha pero debo de admitir que es gracioso a veces… de pronto ocurrió esa introspección; desde hace cuánto tiempo no sonrió de esta manera? algo en ese muchacho le hacía sentirse cómodo, tal vez es su ingenuidad o su buen corazón generaba que entrara en confianza.

\- Sabes, yo no soy el verdadero héroe... Quien salvo a todos, fue Kuchiki Rukia ella no le importo sacrificar su vida con tal de darnos los medios para vencer a Bach.

\- …

\- La verdad yo no tenía como vencerlo y sin su sacrificio no hubiera podido hacerlo – ella hizo todo para que nosotros sobrevivamos – con un tono firme y lacerante

\- Kurosaki sama …

\- ¡Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ayudar a reconstruir aquello que ella protegió con su vida!

Decir verdades a medias era una coraza que formaba su máscara de seriedad y es que; la mentira más común es aquella con la que un hombre se engaña a sí mismo. Engañar a los demás es un defecto relativamente vano. Sabía perfectamente que la razón primordial por la cual estaba tan inmiscuido con su trabajo, con la reconstrucción de la SS y unirse al 11° escuadrón, es porque era una forma de escapar de los recuerdos que lo atormentaban, de la culpa que lo asfixiaba y la perdida que lo dejo en la más profunda soledad.

Tras una ardua jornada de trabajo decidió ir a descansar ya que al día siguiente le tocaría ir al mundo humano para las interminables visitas familiares y sobre todo para su búsqueda infructuosa. Con el alba en la ventana y una tenue luz en su rostro se levantó con desdén en su interior había la angustia que todas las veces le invadía al salir de la SS no quería encontrarse con el mismo resultado. Casi llegando al Senkaimon oye una voz a la distancia, no deseaba ver a nadie hoy, no.

\- Hey, Ichigo!

\- Renji …

\- Hmph… qué bueno! – Logre alcanzarte, pensé que ya te habías ido.

\- Dime Renji, que paso?

\- Pues, veras… pensaba acompañarte – sé que no seré de mucha ayuda pero como tú lo dijiste la otra vez no hay que sacar conclusiones apresuradas…

**Flashback**

Desconcertado esa era la palabra con la que podía describir ese momento, cuando otra vez volví a perder su rastro, pero de pronto el…

\- Oye, dices que tus poderes de shinigami te fueron concedidos por Rukia no?

\- Si, así es

\- En ese caso, su reiatsu es parecido.

\- Ah?

\- Usa tu Reiraku para encontrarla

\- Reiraku? Aquí es imposible

\- Si, sé que conseguirlo en la sociedad de almas es prácticamente imposible – pero como el Reiatsu de Rukia es similar, tienes más posibilidades.

\- No soy muy bueno en kido pero tratare de ayudarte. Aunque sea inútil.

\- ¡tonterías! – no saques conclusiones tan apresuradas.

\- Si, Rukia y yo estamos ligados… ¡definitivamente la encontrare!

\- JA! – bueno vamos.

\- Si …

**…**

Sabía a lo que se refería pero estas no eran las mismas circunstancias no podía soportar más la actitud de los demás asía su persona, no podían dejarlo de una maldita vez en paz acaso no ven la desdicha que lleva a cuestas, las palabras de aliento, de pesar; todas le dejaban un sensación a lastima.

\- No te preocupes Renji – esto lo tengo que hacer solo.

\- Pero…

\- Dije que no! - no entienden que no quiero vuestra ayuda, todos ustedes en este tiempo no hicieron más que darme su lastima, estoy harto!

\- Pasas todo tu tiempo esperando, por esa segunda oportunidad, por un comienzo que lo haría bien… Ichigo.

\- Siempre hay una razón, para no sentirse lo suficientemente bien.

\- Tú sigues construyendo la mentira; que hiciste por todo lo que te falta.

\- No hace diferencia, Escaparse una última vez de esta realidad Renji – Es más fácil creer en esta dulce locura – Esta gloriosa tristeza que me tiene de rodillas…

\- Tsk! No basta levantar al débil, hay que sostenerlo después – sé que solo tú puedes encontrarla ichigo, no me cabe la menor duda – se retira lentamente dándole la espalda, alza la mano en señal de un hasta luego – nos vemos, Baka!

\- Hmph… Gracias Renji – Susurra.

* * *

El sagaz tendero lo mira de soslayo, intuye qué dirección va tomar esa lacónica pregunta, sabe de antemano que el joven shinigami no viene a saludar, tomar el té o saber de algún cotilleo que aconteció estos últimos años , por algunas visitas que recibió por parte del shinigami sustituto después de la fatídica batalla con Juha, ya se hacía una pequeña rutina cada vez que lo atendía dándole vueltas al asunto con esas mismas preguntas y respuestas como si en un juego de policías y ladrones se tratase, se hizo una costumbre entre ellos con el paso del tiempo sentía algo de pesar no poder darle algo de fundamento a las palabras de esperanza que le daba cada vez que se despedían y es que con el transcurso de los años se hacía más complicado tratar ese tema no solo por la frustración que sentía el joven sustituto por no poder encontrarla, sino también la suya propia, por no poder ayudarlo más de lo que quisiese y no es que el brillante ex capitán de la 12° división de investigación y desarrollo de la SS no hubiese hecho ya algún estudio al respecto para dar algo de apoyo a su joven amigo, es solo que no rendían frutos y cada vez que le tocaba exponer algún resultado se le comprimía el corazón al dar una negativa no podía seguir viendo la decepción en su rostro y ver oscurecer el color miel en los ojos del shinigami. Por todas esas razones y más, se exigió a si mismo darle alguna solución en su próxima visita ya no podía más con lo mismo.

\- Lo sé, kurosaki san … Hmm dime ya hiciste tu rutina de búsqueda con el Reiraku?

\- Rutina? – el entrecejo del pelinaranja empieza a acentuarse – A que te refieres con rutina? Urahara san... explícate!

\- Etto… no me malinterpretes kurosaki san – yo solo decía… - y es interrumpido sorpresivamente por un fastidiado pelinaranja

\- No me digas que piensas que buscar a rukia no tiene sentido para ti!?... piensas que no me llevara a nada!? – junta los puños y golpea la mesa – O es que ya te aburriste de ayudarme!? Es eso? Urahara …

\- Cálmate kurosaki san… - suelta el aire contenido por el desconcierto – discúlpame, es mi culpa por no expresarme debidamente – acomodándose el abanico dice – lo que trataba de decir es si encontraste algún rastro de reiraku ahora último.

\- Bueno yo… - su semblante cambio a uno más lúgubre, mirando de costado – después que partí la SS yo no pude buscarla, no quiero encontrarme con el mismo resultado ya no puedo soportar más, en cada búsqueda mi alma se va perdiendo junto con su rastro!

\- Entiendo…

\- No! Tu no entiendes nada… - levanta la mirada, una llena de sentimientos dirigida al tendero – tu no perdiste tu razón de ser, de vivir, de sonreír… por lo tanto no tienes derecho a decirme que entiendes lo que siento.

\- Kurosaki san …

\- Nada es más detestable que fallar en proteger a quien amas! – cierra los puños con fuerza notándose las venas bajo la piel y con la mirada perdida – ya no puedo perder más tiempo Urahara cada minuto que paso sin ella me está matando aunque la verdad preferiría estar muerto.

\- El tiempo es muy lento para los que esperan, muy rápido para los que temen, muy largo para los que sufren, muy corto para los que gozan; pero para quienes aman, el tiempo es eternidad. – Y así sin más lo dijo, como si de un bálsamo para el alma se tratase el sabio tendero siempre sabia reconfortarlo.

\- Como una metáfora se evaporó. No pude hacer nada, Urahara san.

**Flashback**

Cielo despejado, y el sol que cae sobre la sangre derramada… sangre de shinigamis, quincys o hollow, eso es algo que no importaba. El hedor a sangre era muy fuerte. Cadáveres de tenientes y de un par de capitanes shinigamis se veían en el suelo. La que fuera la gloriosa ciudad a cargo de Ichibei, ahora solo era un montón de escombros.

Una pequeña figura entre los restos, y sobre un charco de sangre, comienza a moverse tratando de levantarse, pero no puede ya que una zampakuto atravesaba su pecho. Rozando su frágil y pequeño corazón, la zampakuto amenaza con matarla si acaso se atreviese a moverse…La zampakuto la obligaba a mirar el cielo de forma inmutable.

Grandes ondas de choque que viajaban cientos de kilómetros. ….eran la evidencia de una batalla brutal. Los palacios, o lo que quedaba de ellos, temblaban a mas no poder, y parecía que con cada onda se podían partir en dos. En el cielo tres siluetas, pero no se podía sentir el reiatsu de esas personas. De un momento a otro un gran destello sobre el palacio del rey, o lo q quedaba de él, y luego todo en silencio. ¿Qué habrá pasado?...nada se podría asegurar, solo que la pelea término.

A lo lejos, otras tres siluetas en el cielo se podían divisar, pero en este caso si se podía sentir sus reiatsus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las personas… un shingami, un humano y una humana, llegan a la plataforma….buscan algo o a alguien. Preocupados por no poder sentir su reiatsu, comienza la búsqueda por los escombros.

\- Kuchiki san! – Grito una mujer, de forma angustiosa.

\- Orihime, puedes sentir su reiatsu? – Pregunto un hombre alto y musculoso.

\- No, Sado kun – debe estar por acá, no creo que haya muerto – contesto ella.

\- Chad, Inoue... no creo q haya muerto- Agrego un shinigami que guiaba al grupo.

Orihime sintió en la voz de aquel shinigami un tono de negación, como si a quien tratara de decir esas palabras, fuera a sí mismo. Trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que Rukia seguía con vida. La verdad, ella misma no quería aceptar la posibilidad de la muerte de su amiga, así que comprendía al shinigami. Solo pudo decir-… Abarai kun, debe estar muy debilitada, por eso no podemos sentir su reiatsu"- dijo ella, sonriendo, pero casi llorando.

Renji escucho las palabras, pero no volteo, solo le importaba encontrar a su amiga.

\- Por ahí!- Grito Chad, de forma muy preocupada.

Los tres fueron para aquel lugar, se sentía muy frio el ambiente, se notaban los estragos de la batalla. Chad se detuvo y miro a su alrededor, vio varios cadáveres, solo atino a ir a detener a Orihime para q no viera eso, pero fue muy tarde, ella estaba ahogando un grito de horror…

\- No puede ser… el teniente hisagi, nanao, matsumoto, y nemu están muertos- después de esas palabras, fue corriendo hacia ellos.

\- Los capitanes Mayuri y Hirako, también están muertos- Dijo renji, de forma muy dolorosa, y apretando los puños.

Caminando, Chad no podía evitar el dolor que le generaba la impotencia de no haber podido llegar a tiempo para ayudarlos, apretando el puño sabía que solo podía ayudar buscando a la mujer a quien su amigo amaba. En un momento escucho un sonido-¿será una voz?- dijo mientras volteaba buscando la dirección de donde venía. Logro ver un cuerpo alejado de los demás, corrió a ver quién era, logro reconocer a esa persona

\- Renji….Orihime por acá!- dijo mientras se acerba, al llegar donde ella, sus pies hicieron un fuerte sonido al chapotear en la sangre.

\- … Con q eran ustedes, siempre haciendo tanto escándalo...cof…..cof! - Escupía sangre tras cada palabra.

Chad se inclinó para acercarse a ella, se veía q había perdido mucha sangre, volteo y vio q los demás ya habían llegado. Orihime al ver a su amiga en esas condiciones, fue a toda velocidad hacia ella – Kuchiki san !...por favor resiste – presurosa comenzó su curación. Renji, q ya estaba junto a ellos, solo miraba. Asustado por ella y a la vez aliviado por tener a Orihime con ellos…Aunque sabía que ya no se podía hacer nada para revivir a los demás.

\- Sado kun, retira la espada, cuando te indique – Dijo orihime.

Y con un ademan Orihime le indico que saque la zampakuto. Chad retiro la zampakuto, se sorprendió al reconocer que era la propia espada de Rukia, la que hace unos momentos amenazaba con matarla. Orihime curo rápidamente la herida.

\- Ya está Kuchiki san, creo q ahora puedes levantarte ¿no?- Dijo Orihime, con una sonrisa de alivio q le hizo sollozar. Ella casi había perdido la esperanza de volver a ver a su amiga con vida.

En todo este tiempo Renji no había hecho otra cosa más que mantenerse en silencio, mirando fijamente como su amiga de toda la vida estaba al borde de la muerte. Ella esta estaba con esa mirada tan melancólica, él sentía una nostalgia especial en Rukia, sentía como sí ese alivio por su recuperación solo fuera pasajero. Él no sabía lo que se venía, tal vez ni lo ojos de Bach lo podrían ver.

Rukia se levantó, los poderes de Orihime habían evolucionado considerablemente, estaba totalmente recuperada. Una vez de pie, solo miro el palacio y pensó en todo lo sucedido hasta ahora, los momentos vividos con Ichigo, y como deseaba ir a verlo, pero sabía q tal vez no podría hacerlo en ese momento y probablemente nunca más lo haría. U.u

\- Estas bien rukia?!- Pregunto un Renji, notablemente feliz, su tono solemne y preocupado había cambiado totalmente. Ahora solo veía a la mujer que había conocido toda su vida, más bella que nunca.

\- Renji, me alegro que estés bien- Rukia con una sonrisa, un tanto solloza, veía con alegría, la mirada de felicidad de Renji. Sentía que podría ser una de las últimas veces que lo haría.

Rukia no dejaba de estar pensativa, la decisión estaba tomada desde que vio y sintió la brutal pelea. Sabía que Ichigo y Uryu perdieron la pelea, que podrían morir y ya estaba segura que no volvería a demostrarle su amor a Ichigo, pero eso no importaba, ella debía ayudar a la sociedad de almas…no, ella debía ayudar a Ichigo, él la necesitaba y si por eso ellos se perdían mutuamente no importaría, siempre y cuando Ichigo sobreviviera, si por lo menos lo pudiera salvar a él.

Renji al ver a Rukia sintió que algo pasaba por su mente, le parecía extraño que no pidiera ir a ayudarlos, ¿será que se dio por vencida?... Renji no dudo ni un segundo y decidió guiar al grupo –Vamos haya arriba nos necesitan, solo nos queda seguir peleando, no podemos dejar que esos dos idiotas se sacrifiquen, llevándose toda la gloria- Dijo Renji, señalando el lado contrario de donde estaban Ichigo y Uryu, no se puede negar que estaba emocionado aunque se pasó de revoluciones. :v

\- Así es Abarai kun , vamos a ayudarlos, todos nos hemos hechos fuertes y debemos apoyar. Aunque Ichigo y Uryu están por el otro lado – Dijo una Orihime, muy animosa.

\- Que vamos a hacer a haya arriba ¿Cómo podríamos ayudar?- Dijo la dueña de la zampakto de hielo más bella; muy seria, pero sin mirar a sus amigos- La diferencia de poderes entre Ichigo y Uryu, con nosotros es abismal y ellos no pudieron hacer nada… ¿Cómo podríamos ayudar?- Rukia sabía que ellos no podían hacer mucho.

\- Rukia, podemos ayudar yendo con ellos, juntos nadie nos podría vencer- Dijo un irritado Renji- No sé cómo explicarlo, pero cuando estamos todos unidos ocurren milagros, mientras este grupo pelee hombro a hombro- Renji quería entender que había detrás de las palabras de Rukia, pero no podía.

\- ¿Cómo podríamos ayudar kuchiki san?- Pregunto una angustiosa Orihime.

\- Porque decidiste venir a este palacio durante la pelea kuchiki?- Pregunto Chad, que dejo el silencio – Vi que Ukitake san te ordeno y fueras al lado nuestro, pero decidiste venir a este palacio, desobedeciendo a tu capitán- añadió Chad.

\- Miren, la única verdad que tenemos al frente, es que no podemos hacer nada, por lo menos no directamente- Dijo Rukia- El capitán Ichibei Hyōsube me conto una historia, mi historia. Yo no tengo muchos recuerdos de antes de conocer a Renji, yo no sé cómo sobreviví al abandono de mi hermana, siendo solo una bebe, o no lo sabía hasta hablar con Ichibei.- dijo Rukia, a lo cual puso una pausa.

Los demás trataban de entender las palabras de Rukia pero no podían.

hay una dimensión, intermedia entre el mundo espiritual y el mundo real, esa dimensión se llama el valle de los gritos- Comenzó a explicar Rukia, ella quería ser lo más clara posible, no tenía mucho tiempo para explayarse de forma detallada – En esa dimensión hay una diosa encargada del flujo de la reencarnación de almas, esa diosa no ha salido de esa dimensión desde que el Rey espiritual la puso ahí -dando un suspiro, para contar lo más importante – Esa diosa no puede ver más allá de su dimensión, pero algo que podía hacer es reencarnar pequeñas partes de sí misma, en los diferentes mundos, pero esas reencarnaciones solo viven unos pocos años, pero yo fui una excepción a la regla – Ella recordó muchas cosas al decir esas palabras, sobre su vida y como habían sucedido hasta ahora- Yo sobreviví hasta mi vida adulta.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan Rukia?- Pregunto Renji.

\- Plan? Se podría decir que no hay dicho plan, solo esperar un milagro- dijo Rukia, mientras bosquejaba una tenue sonrisa- Debemos ir a esa dimensión y pedirle ayuda a esa diosa.

\- Cómo podemos ir?- Pregunto ahora Orihime, ganándole a Renji (pocito siempre se queda u.u)

\- Ese palacio tienes propiedades especiales dadas por Ichibei -Volteando a ver a Orihime- él en mi llegada y con la ayuda de Ōetsu Nimaiya, hicieron de mi zampakuto una llave de 2 etapas. Pero esta llave solo puede ser usada desde este palacio- Dijo Rukia mientras miraba su Zampakuto. Ahora les explicare como funciona y como podrán ayudar a la guerra- Dijo finalmente Rukia.

Todos pusieron mucha atención a la explicación de rukia…

\- Las Zampakutos tienen 2 liberaciones: shikai y bankai. El funcionamiento de la llave se apoya en esto. Con el shikai activado, puedo acceder a una zona prohibida y desconocida del dangai no es de acceso para todos, excepto para cuatro personas: Rey espiritual, Ichibei, Nimaiya y yo… Pero solo yo he de poner un pie en ese lugar, bueno yo y Orihime- Mirando fijamente a su amiga, continua la explicación de su plan- El portal de entrada a la zona prohibida al Dangai es muy inestable y requiere de mucho reiatsu, así que necesitare que Renji y Chad usen el suyo para mantenerlo abierto- Mientras decía esto, soltó una sonrisa a su amigo de toda la vida. U.u

Ahora había un plan que seguir, pero todo plan tiene riesgos y pérdidas "¿cuáles serán estas pérdidas?". Esa es una pregunta que no podía dejar de hacerse Renji. Pero antes de que alguien pudiera añadir una pregunta ella activo su shikai, y sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la primera puerta. Era una especie de garganta con dos esferas en sus extremos.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan Rukia?- Pregunto Renji.

\- Renji, Chad sujeten cada uno, una esfera- Dijo la pequeña teniente – Orihime, allí adentro es una parte muy inestable del dangai, estar un segundo dentro, podría significar que pasaran mil años fuera de él. Dado esto necesito de tus poderes, para que me protejan durante mi viaje a la segunda y última puerta- Término de explicar Rukia.

\- Claro que sí Kuchiki san, yo te ayudare a pasar el Dangai con seguridad- Dijo la tímida pelirroja, que sin perder el tiempo, genero una esfera protectora con sus broches, que recubrió el cuerpo de las dos.

\- Bueno vamos, no podemos perder más tiempo- dijo Rukia – sean fuertes, tratare de no demorar, verán como después iremos todos a ayudar a ichigo – tras lo dicho, le regalaba una sonrisa a Renji mientras se adentraba en la zona prohibida del dangai.

Renji no sabía porque, pero sentía una tristeza especial en Rukia y a la vez un desconsuelo en sí mismo… ¿acaso volverá a verla?

* * *

_Gracias por sus reviews! sigan apoyando :3_


	3. capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

_"El destino es un papel en blanco donde uno escribe su propia historia"_

Dos pequeñas sombras moviéndose en la oscuridad…

\- Esta zona del Dangai es diferente…se siente como si estuviera siendo afectada por una gran cantidad de reiatsu, pero no siento ninguno - Dijo Orihime, que mientras caminaba, miraba a todo el lugar de forma curiosa.

\- Este Zona del Dangai cumple función de muralla defensiva. Si dispersaras sufriríamos una dilatación temporal extrema, 1 segundo aquí adentro seria 1000 años en la sociedad de almas.

-…Uhm ya veo- dijo una orihime muy sorprendida, pero tras lo cual- Que haremos una vez en la dimensión de la diosa ?

\- "Que hare?" diras. tú te quedaras dentro del dangai, dentro de tu esfera no correrás peligro alguno, pero no pondrás un pie siquiera en esa dimensión.

\- ¿Porque?!...- Dijo Orihime de manera muy alarmada…

Rukia no contesto, solo siguió caminando. Cada paso que daban, era un paso más cerca del fin de la guerra, y un paso más cerca de…

…..

\- Renji, crees haya sido buena idea dejarla ir?- Pregunto Chad al ver el rostro de preocupación de Renji-

\- No sé, Chad….Pero de algo estoy seguro, y es que cuando se le mete una ideaen la cabeza, nadie se la puede sacar. – Mirando el suelo con preocupación y resignación, agrego- No la hubiéramos podido convencer de no ir, ella hubiera ido en contra de nuestra voluntad. –

Renji conocía muy bien a Rukia, y sabia lo testadura que era. Pero sobretodo, sabía que por Ichigo haría lo que sea…. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en el rostro de Rukia mientras entraba al Dangai. No podía dejar de pensar en las ganas que tenía de detenerla… No sabía porque, pero sentía que no la volvería a ver.

\- Porque lo único que podemos hacer es quedarnos aquí manteniendo el portal activado- Dijo en un tono notoriamente frustrado- Ichigo espero que sigas vivo, porque ella está haciendo todo esto por ti - Agrego mirando los restos del palacio.

Chad solo miraba a Renji, no decía ni preguntaba nada más. Pero en cierta forma sentía que las preocupaciones reflejadas en el rostro del shinigami, eran reales. Rukia no volvería, y se preocupaba por como lo tomaría Ichigo una vez lo supiera… -Ichigo ama a Rukia- pensó Chad, mientras botaba un suspiro.

…

En lo más alto del palacio del rey 2 cuerpos tirados en el suelo, curiosa imagen, un Quincy y un shinigami muy agotados. Miraban el cielo y estaban mal heridos. Habían peleado con el mismísimo Rey Quincy, usado todo su poder, pero fue inútil.

\- No pudimos detenerlo…cof cof cof – Dijo un shinigami de cabello naranja, mientras tocia sangre de forma abundante….mientras que por una herida en el estómago se desangraba lentamente.

\- Pues que esperabas del rey Quincy fusionado con el Rey espiritual…kurosaki - Contesto el quincy.

\- Jaja… es cierto Ishida , pero debemos levantarnos y seguir peleando… o no quieres ver a Orihime otra vez? …**7**v**7**\- dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- No digas idioteces como esas en estos momentos…que si las cosas siguen como hasta ahora, no volveremos a ver a nadie – tratando de levantarse, uryu agrego – Como te dije, no hay forma de que puedas detener al Rey.

\- Eso no importa, así no nos quede una gota de reiatsu..debemos seguir levantándonos mientras nuestras piernas nos respondan.

\- Pero como detenerlo… nos derroto con tanta facilidad, parecía una pelea entre un plus y un capitán shinigami, nos trató como si nuestros poderes fueran nada-Dijo Uryu, con un grado de impotencia en cada una de sus palabras.

\- Mira Ishida…yo no tengo la menor intención de quedarme mirando el cielo mientras Bach destruye todo, para construir su propio reino - Dijo Ichigo de forma contundente- tengo una promesa que cumplirle a una persona- agrego mientras recordaba la promesa que le hizo a ella.

…..

\- ….maldición no puedo dormir- Dijo Ichigo mientras se levantaba y tras lo cual se dirigió a la ventana del cuarto- Aún faltan un par de horas para levantarse, ya termino mi entrenamiento y tengo que ir a hablar con el Rey….. Maldición todos dependen de mí, no puedo fallar!.

\- Oye que haces despierto?...- dijo una mujer sin levantarse de la cama.

\- Rukia disculpa te levante…? – Dijo ichigo notablemente apenado. ..**u.u**

\- Descuida, pero vuelve a la cama-Dijo Rukia mientras se sentaba sobre el futón , dejando ver su piel blanca, iluminada por la luz de luna.

\- Te vez hermosa a la luz de la luna ¿sabes?... – Dijo Ichigo, mientras bosquejaba una sonrisa.. y es que realmente se veía hermosa…las sabanas ya no cubrían la parte superior de su cuerpo, dejándola expuesta bajo la tenue luz.

\- Oye!...**U**w**u** \- Que cosas dices…ven a la cama!- Dijo una sonrojada Rukia, que presurosa se cubrió con las sabanas.

Ichigo ve a rukia y decide hacerle caso, pero la verdad es que la ansiedad por la batalla próxima aun lo tiene angustiado. Mientras se acerba a la cama, pensaba en la tranquilidad del momento, la paz, que estaba viviendo en esos segundos. Porque si debería estar 100% tranquilo, no lo está ¿?...Porque si solo debe preocuparse de estar junto a su amada, no puede hacerlo…Porque cada caricia que le hacía a Rukia, sentía que pronto no la volvería a hacer.

Una vez frente a la cama, se agacha para estar más cerca de Rukia. Ella está aún estaba apenada por su comentario. Ichigo se queda mirándola fijamente y de un movimiento brusco retira las sabanas, dejando todo el cuerpo desnudo de Rukia expuesto a sus ojos. Tras lo cual solo dijo- ven Rukia…

….

\- Oye me escuchas?! – Dijo Uryu, ya molesto por el hecho de que ichigo no le prestara atención- Kurosaki!- Exclamo.

\- Deja de hacer tanto escándalo- Dijo ichigo mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía el polvo del cabello- Pues vamos…- agrego.

\- Como que vamos?...e.e!- Exclamo un Uryu ya exaltado – Necesitamos un plan, no le hicimos nada, peleamos con todas nuestras fueras y fuimos humillados. Para Bach da igual pelear con simple plus o contra nosotros. – Agrego en un tono casi de grito.

\- ….Plan?... (**.-.**)…..pos vamos tras de él, lo alcanzamos y lo derrotamos ¿no? **¬.¬** \- Dijo Ichigo mientras flexionaba su cuello adolorido.

\- Pfff….. No hay plan entonces…. –Dijo Uryu, ya en un tono más solemne.

\- Pues no, no lo hay…. Pero no nos queda más que seguir peleando, no hay otra opción –Agrego ichigo mirando, los palacio casi destruidos.

El silencio cubrió los escombros del palacio.….

…..….

\- Llegamos…. – Dijo Rukia, mientras soltaba un gran suspiro, tras ver la pared que señalaba el final del dangai.

\- Ok…ahora queda abrir la segunda puerta ¿no? – Dijo Orihime.

\- Activa un segundo escudo dentro tuyo orihime, tengo que activar mi Bankai- Tras ver que su amiga se protegió debidamente, activo su bankai, la neblina cubrió todo el dangai. La neblina blanca cambio de color a un rojo muy intenso, lo que comenzó a desquebrajar las paredes del Dangai. De un momento a otro la pared que señalaba el fin del camino comenzó a desmoronarse. Al final y con la pared derrumbada se vio la continuación del sendero.

\- Este es el valle de los lamentos? – dijo una orihime extrañada.

\- Así parece….aunque no podría afirmarlo teniendo en cuenta que es la primera vez que estoy aquí. – Dijo Rukia.

\- Entraremos… **_-_**? –Dijo una muy extrañada Orihime.

\- Entrare- Aclaro Rukia- Ya te dije, solo yo entrare, puesto que soy la única que puede poner un pie en ese lugar….espero comprendas. – Dijo Rukia en un tono muy fraternal, pero sin ver a los ojor a Orihime.

\- Desearía entrar contigo, lo deseo mucho…pero aceptare, no hay tiempo para andar peleando porque me dejes ir contigo** :´)** – Dijo una solloza Orihime

\- Gracias Orihime, por favor espera acá, dentro de tu escudo estarás a salvo – Dijo rukia, tras lo cual se adentró en la dimensión del Valle de los Lamentos.

…

El Valle de los lamentos compuesto de cúmulos de espacio, tanto grandes como pequeños. Pero todos ellos estaban unidos por un camino rojo; como una gran telaraña; tenía un punto central. En el centro existía una diosa que se encargaba del flujo de las almas y el ciclo de la reencarnación. Ella estuvo encargada de cuidar ese lugar y cumplir la función ya mencionada desde el inicio del reinado del difunto rey espiritual. El palacio de la diosa que más parecía una jaula de pájaros roja….y en el centro de esa jaula estaba la diosa, suspendida en el aire, pues está sujeta por todos los hilos del destino que convergen en ella. Los hilos fluyen a través de su cuerpo como si de serpientes se trataran, ella no se mueve pues está siempre ha sido su función. No hay otra cosa que ella pueda hacer, su existencia se basa en esa perpetua labor, y así seguirá por toda la eternidad. Ella es quien dirige el destino de las almas, así que ella aprovecha eso para poder ver que hay fuera del valle de los lamentos. La diosa mediante el flujo de almas, genera una reencarnación de sí misma con la cual puede ver lo que existe fuera del valle de los lamentos. Esta reencarnación se genera a partir del desprendimiento de un poco del reiatsu de la diosa sobre el hilo del destino….. Pero todo tiene un precio, y es que las reencarnaciones viven poco, pero esta efímera vida, le permite observar lo que sucede fuera del valle de los lamentos..Ahora que pasaría si una de esas reencarnaciones no muriera de bebe?...

….

\- Quien está ahí?– Pregunto para sí misma la diosa- acaso son los sonidos de pisadas?... ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que escuche unos….Humm…solo puede ser una persona….nunca creí que llegaría hasta aquí, debió ser el infeliz de Ichibei quien le contara la verdad…. Bien ven hija mía…conoce tu esencia original….

Una presurosa Rukia corría por un camino formado por un conjunto de lazos rojos, ella sabía hacia donde se dirigían los lazos rojos, Ichibei le había dicho que debía seguir el camino rojo.

\- Debo llegar….! Imbécil será mejor que sobrevivas!...solo sobrevive...

….

\- Rukia, déjame explicártelo de manera lo más clara posible – Dijo Ichibei, tras lo cual dio una pausa, para luego continuar – Como ya te dije ella es la encargada del balance de las almas y es realmente poderosa, yo no podría hacer absolutamente nada contra ella…

\- Genial! – Exclamo Rukia interrumpiendo a Ichibei.

\- Espera, espera – Replico Ichibei, tratando de controlar a una exaltada rukia, que ya estaba de pie, con aires de querer ir a ver a la diosa en ese mismo instante. – Rukia espera no es tan simple…. – Tomando un respiro el monje continuo – La diosa no te va a ayudar de buenas formas, además….

…

Una neblina roja le impedía ver a Rukia ver el camino por donde iba. La neblina era cálida, recorría su cuerpo mientras ella corría por el camino, era como si la niebla tuviera vida propia. Esa neblina roja, no era la común que todos conocemos, era el reiatsu de la diosa, solo que era demasiado denso. Ella sabía que su hija venia, quería sentir a su hija acariciarla; no tenía manos, pero tenía su reaitsu para hacerlo. Su hija era hermosa, delicada, fuerte, decidida y era parte de ella, cuanto deseaba poder acariciarla…!

\- Rukia, ven a mi…. – dijo la diosa - Eres tan hermosa, necesito tocar ese hermoso rostro…ven y nunca te alejes de mí. Estarás eternamente a mi lado, serás solo mía, mi única pertenencia, mi única compañía…..

\- Esta sensación es rara mi ojos no ven, pero mi cuerpo sabe por dónde ir, ni siquiera siento reiatsu alguno como para guiarme por eso – dijo Rukia mientras corría de forma casi instintiva a través de la espesa niebla roja.

\- Estas segura de esto?– Dijo Sode, y a lo que agrego – Recuerdas lo que te dijo el monje? Para que la diosa pueda ir….

\- Lo recuerdo muy bien – dijo rukia cortando a Sode – Pero no queda de otra si no lo hago todo estará perdido. Al final todo depende de esto.

\- No ganaras nada, lo perderás todo – Dijo Sode, mientras liberaba hielo, con el cual se anclo al suelo junto con rukia – Espera…

\- Que sucede Sode? …..no hay tiempo para esto sabes? – Dijo rukia, notoria mente enfadada.

\- Porque hacerlo?... Si esto sigue, podrías terminar peor que muerta…si las cosas salen mal, tu propia existencia dejaría de existir. – Dijo sode, claramente decidida a no dejar a Rukia seguir su camino. - Solo dime porque lo haces.

\- Si no lo hago todos morirán… - Dijo Rukia – No me queda de otra.

\- Te puedes quedar acá hasta que todo pase, eso puedes hacer.. – dijo de forma solemne Sode no shirayuki.

Las palabras de Sode son seguidas por un silencio perturbador, Rukia quería decir lo que sentía, pero solo podía recordar todo lo que se había esforzado entrenando junto a Ichigo, Renji y su hermano. Dio todo para ser un apoyo, y su poder al final no fue de mucha ayuda. Ichigo la necesitaba solo sabía eso, y solo eso pasaba por su mente. Los sucesos pasados durante su entrenamiento en el palacio real, era algo que comenzó a pasar por su mente. La noche en que se entregó a él los besos concedidos, las caricias repartidas, dando como resultado la unión de dos almas…..

\- Recuerdas cuando entrenamos con él?– Dijo Rukia y tras hacer una serena pausa - Se que recuerdas, se que sabes mis sentimientos y sabes que no puedo parar. Esa vez….

**Flashback.**

El palacio de Ichibei, el centro de entrenamiento final. Ichigo recién acababa de llegar al palacio, mientras Renji, Rukia y Byakuya entrenaban, se alegraron al ver a ichigo y el de verlos a ellos. Un suspiro de alivio se vio en los ojos de Ichigo al ver a Rukia sana y salva, recordó como quedo después de la pelea…. Un suspiro emocional por verla tan bien, la tranquilidad que sintió…

\- Ichigo!...al fin llegas! – dijo una alegre Rukia – Demoraste mucho, pero al fin llegaste…. Humm? Ahora tienes 2 zampakutos? (**•_•**)

\- Si jajaja, al parecer ahora podre usar todo mi poder a voluntad – dijo un ichigo algo fanfarrón - Esta es la verdadera forma de zangetsu! …

\- Oye ichigo!... si que demoraste – Dijo un Renji en tono altanero, pero a la vez amigable.

\- Sí, en cierta forma fue muy difícil, pero al final lo logre – Cambiando el semblante y mirando sus zampakutos, agrego – estas zampakutos me darán el poder necesario para vencer a Bach, estoy seguro.

\- Pues bien será mejor que terminemos de hablar y continuemos con el entrenamiento- agrego Byakuya y a la vez poniendo fin a la bienvenida del pelinaranja.

De esa forma los 4 entrenaron arduamente para aumentar y dominar sus habilidades. Rukia era la más débil de todos así que le costaba un poco seguirles el ritmo. Con gran esfuerzo logro perfeccionar y aumentar sus habilidades. Ichigo y ella se volvieron más unidos de lo que eran, luego de los entrenamientos salían caminar juntos; pasaban mucho tiempo riendo y conversando. Renji al principio como que le incomodaba esta cercanía, pero luego de ver tan alegre a Rukia, fue aceptándolo; Byakuya por su parte, no le hacía gracia que su hermana se relacione con un Shiba, aun siendo Ichigo. Byakuya decidió separarse del grupo, para entrenar su shikai, sin distracciones; Renji decidió tomarse un descanso e irse a tomar una ducha y descansar. Solo quedaron Ichigo y Rukia, la morena ya estaba muy cansada del arduo entrenamiento, aun así no dejaba de entrenar y es que debía alcanzar a los demás!. Ichigo no podía apartar la vista de ella y de como se esforzaba, pero también por lo bella que se veía dentro de todo ese cansancio y esfuerzo, algo la hacía especialmente atractiva en esos instantes; y es que el pelo despeinado, el sudor y sus movimientos bruscos hacían resaltar su belleza natural.

\- Hey Rukia!... ven entrenemos. – Dijo Ichigo, animado por la atracción que sentía por ella en ese instante- Vamos jaja…mira yo solo me defenderé, y tú solo atacaras… que dices?

\- Qué clase de insulto me estás diciendo?... como que me darás ventajas de ese tipo e.e! – dijo Rukia notoriamente exaltada por el comentario de ichigo.

\- No lo tomes a mal…vamos ven ataca – dijo Ichigo tratando de calmar las cosas.

\- **e.e**! pues bien, luego no te arrepientas- Dijo Rukia, tras lo cual se posiciono a 10 metros frente a Ichigo, sujeto la zampakuto con ambas manos y se puso en guardia de kendo.

\- Jaja así me gusta, ven cuando quieras! – Dijo alegre ichigo y usando su zampakuto más corta se puso en guarda él también.

Rukia se precipito hacia él y de pronto un rotundo choque de espadas, hizo vibrar todo. Rukia dio todo de sí, pero ese ataque no causo mucho efecto en Ichigo. Él sonrió y con un simple movimiento de su espada la empujo, esto no desanimo a la pequeña shinigami, que continúo su ataque, esta vez salto e intento hacer un ataque aire tierra, pero Ichigo fácilmente lo esquivo, y el espadazo de Rukia golpeo el suelo. Esto genero gran destrucción en el terreno, pero a Ichigo seguía sin afectarle mucho. Rukia tras esto inmediatamente, continúo su ataque esta vez con una estocada que Ichigo desvío sin problemas con su zampakuto. Pero esto no la desanimo continuo su ataque, esta vez con una andanada de espadazos continuos, pero ella ya se estaba cansando… Ichigo decide usar un poco más de fuerza, logrando lanzarla varios metros lejos de él. Ella cayó mal, y quedo tendida en el suelo boca abajo.

\- Oye Rukia, realmente te has vuelto fuerte, hace un tiempo simplemente no hubiera podido seguir el ritmo que acabas de dar, el crecimiento que haz tenido es simplemente increíble…crecimiento en poder claro **:P** – Dijo el pelinaranja, para poner fin al entrenamiento – Levántate y vayamos a comer algo… - Ichigo al ver a Rukia que no se levantaba comenzó a preocuparse – Oye rukia estas bien ?... oye contesta!

Ichigo se asustó, creyó que había sido muy brusco. La única reacción del joven fue ir por ella y ver como estaba. El shinigami llego en un instante al costado de la pequeña shinigami, ella parecía temblar y esto hizo afligir mucho a Ichigo. – oye rukia ¿estás bien? .-. – pregunto Ichigo de forma muy preocupada.

\- Cof cof…. Oye Ichigo…ayúdame a levantarme – comento la pequeña shinigami, de forma algo agitada.

\- Cómo? **O.o**... oye Rukia no estoy para bromas…. – Contesto Ichigo.

Ichigo trato de sujetarla del hombro para voltearla y ver como estaba. Y en ese instante Rukia da un giro brusco y con la empuñadura de su zampakuto golpea con toda su fuerza la canilla de ichigo, esto hizo que el shinigami de un grito de dolor y se caiga de bruces al suelo. Rukia no desaprovecho el momento y se abalanzo sobre él y le comenzó a lanzar una andanada de golpes. Estos no le hacían mucho daño al pelinaranja, pero fue muy gracioso ver como la morena lo llenaba de puñetazos.

\- Para que aprendas a no andar haciéndote el chulo e.e! – decía Rukia mientras le daba golpes a Ichigo.

\- Espera enana eso no se vale **e.e**! – Reclamaba Ichigo mientras recibía los golpes.

\- En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale..**e.e**! – Contesto rukia.

\- Con que todo se vale….. eh? – Dijo ichigo mientras atrapaba las manos de rukia y las sujeto con una mano- Pues si es así, veamos …- Tras decir esto una mirada maliciosa se mostró en la cara de ichigo **(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** – Mira que indefensa te ves ahora **¬v¬ **….. yo podría hacer lo que quisiera. – Tras decir esto y con su mano libre, toco el pecho de Rukia – Mira Tú, no creo que te incomode esto ¿no?

\- Baka! Q crees que estás haciendo? **.**! - Dijo esto mientras se ponía muy sonrojada.

\- Oye tu guardia tenía muchas aberturas solo las estoy aprovechando – Y metiendo su mano dentro del kimono de la morena, comenzó a acariciar sus pechos suavemente. Tras esto movió su mano hacia el hombro y así comenzó a quitarle el kimono…

La pequeña shinigami al principio intento resistirse a las caricias de Ichigo, pero poco a poco fue cediendo, pero sin terminar de dejarse llevar. El shinigami, manteniéndola encima de él, se alzó y la beso fuertemente. Para este momento toda la parte superior de Rukia ya estaba desnuda t expuesta a la caricias y besos de Ichigo….. **e**w**e**

\- Ichigo detente!.. **(˘.˘)** – Decía Rukia, siendo estas palabras la única resistencia que daba.

De pronto unos pasos se oyeron juntos a unos murmullos….

\- Espera, escucha! – Dijo alarmada Rukia.

\- Humm – Reacciono Ichigo y tras lo cual soltó a la pequeña shinigami. – Rukia vístete rápido, mientras yo los distraeré un rato.

\- Ok – Respondió Rukia.

Ichigo fue hacia los murmullos, eran un par de guardianes del palacio que venían a traer un mensaje. Ichigo lo recibió y ellos se marcharon, pareciera que no se dieron cuenta. Ichigo dio un gran suspiro de alivio y volvió a donde estaba rukia.

\- Oye nos piden que volvamos, parece q habrá una cena en un par de horas y…. – Ichigo se interrumpió al ver el kimono y la zampakuto de Rukia tirados en el suelo. – Pero que? (**O_o**)- agrego.

Mirando a todos lados para ubicar a Rukia, de un momento a otro, logro divisar a la pequeña shinigami total mente desnuda que lo miraba, luego ella giro y comenzó caminar lentamente invitando al shinigami. (͡**⌐ ͜ʖ ͡⌐**)

* * *

_Gracias a los que me siguen,agregan a favoritos y dejan sus comentarios esto nos ayuda a seguir! _(**^з^**)


End file.
